2013.09.08 - Leaders of Tomorrow
The headmistress of The Academy of Tomorrow, Emma Frost had been for some time meaning to get together with Scott Summers, one of the teachers of the Xavier's Institute. Earlier that week she personally called the school's office and arranged for a dinner meeting with Mr. Summers. The establishment for that meeting was the Black Tulip, in Upper Metropolis. It was clearly very posh. She was in a simple white dress, with a large silver accent necklace and her hair worn long and straight. Emma arrived first, of course. And was checking her phone while she waited. Summers is whisked away towards the seat where Emma has been shown to. He's wearing a charcoal set of slacks and matching blazer over a black dress hirt. There's no tie and the top button has been undone. "Hello, Miss Frost," Scott says as he reaches out a hand towards her. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." Emma rose and took his hand, throwing him a small smile, "Not at all. I like to be early anyway, thank you for agreeing to meet me." She took her chair once more, and crossed her legs, "I've heard quite a bit about you, and your school of course. I thought it would be an excellent time to meet." Scott smiles, "Well, I've heard a lot about you as well. I'm excited to meet you too..." He takes a seat and brings one leg over the other so he's sitting just off center. "But I must admit, I'm not sure what you wanted to discuss. I thank you for the invite anyway, of course." Emma chuckled as she opened the menu and briefly glanced over the selection, "Well, I finally have my school off the ground so I finally wanted to approach the Xavier institute. While our schools are not exactly the same, I wanted to maintain a friendly relationship." She handed the drink selection menu to the waiter who approached just in time an ordered an expensive white wine, "Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame, thank you. And you, Mr. Summers?" Scott looks over the drink selection, pausing for a moment, before making his order. In the end he orders a red zinfandel. "Well absolutely, we're always looking to build relationships with other prestigious schools for the gifted. Naturally we'll be competitors for grant money and donations, but I assume that wouldn't put you off, or you would not have asked me to come." Emma lets out a soft laugh and rests one elbow on the table and props her chin on the back of her fingers, "It's a private academy, but I am fine on financial backers." She rolls her eyes, "That is of course if my children don't destroy the school. But we'll see. Simply put, I wished to talk, get to know you, etc." Scott chuckles and nods, leaning back in his seat. He brings his hands down into his lap before shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I welcome your request, Miss Frost. What would you like to know?" Emma smiles, as their drinks are quickly brought to them, "Well I've read your school's brochure of course. And I have an idea as to what sort of students you have." She very subtly lifts an eyebrow, "My school also teaches the same, of course. And others who prove themselves talented. As to why I wanted to speak to /you/" She took a small sip of her wine, "Mm yes excellent. A close associate isn't a large fan of Xavier, and I've spoken to Hank McCoy before. So I thought you would be a good match for dinner. It doesn't hurt that you are cute of course." Scott takes a sip of wine but nearly chokes as she calls him cute, "Well, Miss Frost, I thank you. You're quite good looking yourself. I'm perplexed however. Who happens not to be a fan of Professor Xavier?" Emma considers for a moment before answering, of course smiling into her glass the reaction on her face, "Sebastian Shaw a business associate of mine since I was 18. I'm aware the two have. . .disagreements in the past. It's no matter. You are considered the ideal of Charles' dreams, you seemed like the wise choice. And please call me Emma." She turned her eyes to the waiter, "Your steak please, medium." "It's certainly nice to get to know you, Emma. And by the way please do call me Scott." When the waiter arrives, Scott orders a steak salad before continuing the conversation with Emma. "I too have had disagreements with the Professor. He's a great man, however, and it's unfortunate that your associate has such a poor opinion. I'm happy, however that you've met with Hank McCoy. He's one of my dearest friends." Emma lightly touched at the stem of her glass, after she placed it onto the table, "He is one of genuine intellect, I like him. But I'm more curious today about Scott Summers. Tell me a bit about yourself." She gestures towards him, "Other than the fact that you are a teacher at the institute, cute and stoic of course." Her mind starts probing for his surface thoughts. Scott shrugs his shoulders, "Not much to tell, really. I teach, I really like automobiles. Not much to tell, to be honest." His surface thoughts are that he hopes they don't overcook the steak on his salad, that he finds Emma attractive, and that he's unsure of whether distrusting her because her friend distrusts Xavier is fair. Emma raised her glass to take another sip of her wine, "Mm. Yes that is what I wanted to ask. What exactly do you teach at your institute?" She looked over to the side, "I'm of course the headmistress but I do teach some of the Ethics, Business, and the training classes. I sub now and then but you know how it goes!" Scott follows suit, taking a sip of his own wine and tilting his head. "I teach a myriad of things, or have anyways over the years. Mostly I teach social studies and science courses. In addition to that, I handle a lot of staffing things as well as curriculum." Emma admired the flower arrangement in the middle of the table. Quite pleasant really, a bouquet of black tulips with a red one placed in the middle, "So you are a student who remained to teach? Remarkable. The school must mean a lot to you." A small, genuine smile spread across her lips, "I hope to inspire the same loyalty one day. Of course, you can't guess today, but that is a lovely thought." The cellphone that Scott had earlier silenced rings anyway, most conspicuously. "Pardon me." Scott knows that if it's been set on alert, and made it through his first level of silence (courtesy of StarkPhone), it must be an emergency. He gives a sigh, "I'm ...terribly, terribly sorry, Emma. There's an emergency at school that I need to rush back for involving a student. I'm going to have to leave." Emma noded and understood. She took a cloth napkin and a pen from her purse and scribbled, "Not a problem. I was glad to catch you for at least a moment. But perhaps I could catch you another time." She slid forward her napkin with her number written on it, "School first. Fun after." Category:Log